


Coffe Break

by riin



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Short Drabbles, genre varies between story, some are AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riin/pseuds/riin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of short drabbles with various character, pairing, and genre. Some are AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Certain Day at Cafe [:re] (Qs Side)

"She's still shockingly pretty no matter how many times I see her. You think so too, right? Shirazu-kun, Sensei"

Comment Mutsuki as he and Shirazu follow Haise into the cafe they often visit recently. The one who he speak about is no other than the pretty waitress of the [:re] cafe.

"Completely agreed"

Shirazu still checking the said waitress along with Mutsuki.

"Don't stare at her too much, okay?"

Haise sweated at his subordinates attics, but he couldn't help himself from looking at her too. He actually agreed that she is pretty, but there's always something that make him think there's something wrong with her.

"Sensei! Look ahead!"

Haise was too caught on his own thoughts that he didn't see the table in front of him. By the time he heard Mutsuki's voice, it's already too late for him to stop.

"Ow ow"

Haise rub the side of his head which hit the end of that round table that fall with him as Shirazu and Mutsuki come over to his side in panic.

"The hell you're doing, Sassan?"

Shirazu drop down to one knee so he's in the same eye level as that clumsy mentor of his.

"Are you okay, Sensei?"

Mutsuki worriedly ask him.

"I'm okay"

Haise assured Mutsuki.

"Excuse me"

A soft voice come from behind the two Qs member and slowly making a way to the fallen investigator.

"Are you alright?"

The pretty waitress come over to him. Upon seeing her face, Haise did the first thing his instinct tell him to. Apologize before she hit or scold him.

"I- I'M REALLY SORRY!"

"Don't worry about that. More importantly, are you hurt anywhere?"

"NO! I'M FINE!"

Of course the remaining two are left to wonder why their mentor acting like that.

"I think she will punch me. Or scold me. Or both."

Haise sulk at the tablet they occupy as soon as the episode over.

"Punch? Scold?"

Shirazu begin.

"That kind looking waitress?"

Mutsuki continues. Feeling that they think the same, Shirazu and Mutsuki speak at the same time for the last sentence.

"Impossible. She's not Akira-san, you know."

Away from the cafe, Akira sneeze out of nowhere.


	2. A Certain Day at Cafe [:re] (Touka Side)

Touka glance at the entrance every time the doorbell chimes. She tends secretly checking a certain investigator everytime he comes. Today too, he comes in with two of his subordinates who often come with him. A shorter green haired male and a taller blond male. He looks healthy and cheerful as always which make her glad.

Touka avert her gaze before any of them notice and think about him again. He looks quite different now. He's more confident, and look. He's a rank 1 investigator and has subordinate. Looks like the day when she could call him wimpy or loser is already over.

Just when she think that, a loud crash booming within her beloved cafe.

And there, the mighty rank 1 investigator lie face down along with one of her table and two of her beloved chairs.

"SASSAN!"

"SENSEI!"

Her admiration pulled a full stop and went into rage mode.

_What the hell is that shitty dove bastard doing!?_

Touka stormed off to the fallen investigator, fully intending to punch some sense into that empty head of his just like the old time.

_That guy sure is a pro at making more troubles. I'll just punch him in the face once for now._

But then she stopped and cool off her head. The man in front of her doesn't know her. If a stranger waitress suddenly punch him in the face (even if he deserve it), there's a possibility that he won't come to the cafe ever again. Well, who's in the right mind would come to a cafe with a violent waitress who would punch a customer in the face for falling down?

_I guess I'll play it nice for now._

Touka bent down to the investigator and pulled a worried face mask as best as she could.

"Are you alright?"

She still doesn't understand why he looks so terrified.


End file.
